Neopets Christmas
by beautifulscar
Summary: hey loyal readers! wats up? this is for christmas, so it's a bit late, sori! hope ya like it!


I sighed to myself, it was Christmas time again. This is when that pink uni makes us look our best. Those poogle's are always first to go, and not to mention all the painted pets! I looked over to the others, they were singing and decorating the pound with bright colors and lights. I kind of felt sorry for some of them. It had been four years since my master had abandoned me on Christmas eve. I remember all of our old Christmases, how we would decorate our neohome, visit the bakery, and then go round the town to window shop. Then she took me out the night before Christmas one year, to the lake, and told me as we watched shooting stars, that she was growing up, and that I was no longer important to her. I slapped the water in my cell as I tried to hold back the tears.

"You ok , Nola?" asked Maria, a shy little Nimmo.

" Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I replied. She gave me a quizzical glance, so I changed the subject. "Look! There starting to tell faerie stories! I know how much you love them, so come on!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the circle. I smiled to myself as I remembered when I used to believe in "the faeries." I loved the stories that Master would tell me. In those times, I really believed in them. But when someone's been here for so long, and been through what I've been though, it's hard to believe in pretty much anything.

But it's awesome that the others can still believe. I envy them kind of, but I don't think about it much. Or rather, I try not to. Anyways, it's getting kind of boring, so I think I'll go on a walk.. ( Hey, we still got to keep in shape here!) So I put on one of the "better" coats, and walked outside. It's freezing out here! I pulled the collar up as I walked around the street. I got a lot of stares from some of the people, so that was fun.

They had singers singing Christmas songs, the baker had been baking, and the Neopians had been decorating the trees and shrubs and such. I sighed again, (I seem to be doing a lot of that lately,) and continued to walk until I came to a really big tree. If you look at it at an angle, it looks like it's smiling. Anyways, there weren't a lot of people around, so I sat down, leaned against it's trunk, and let the cool breeze blow my hair in my face.

I started to hum some of the songs my owner had taught me, and when I had finished a while later, I heard a few snickers. I looked up and saw an air full of snowballs coming at me! I got hit a lot as I tried to get away, some of those snowballs had sticks in them! OWW! I dived behind a huge bank of snow, panting loudly. I hid as the I heard the pets run past.

After a few minutes I slid down and buried my head in my arms and started crying.

" If only I had been a better pet, if only I had done something differently, maybe I would be home right now!" I felt horrible, I was cold, and I was all alone.

"Come now, it can't be that bad." I looked up and right there, in front of me, was a creature with long dark blue wings, and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen!

" Whoa!" I sat there to stunned to move. I rubbed my eyes a couple of times, and she was still there, smiling even!

"Are you real?" I asked her.

" Does the wind blow?" she replied back. I started smiling.

"Whoa, just like in the faerie tales my master used to tell me!" I got quiet then. I still really miss my owner, and it hurts to remember.

"What's wrong?" the faerie asked.

I told her my story as I tried not to cry. She gave me a hug, then looked at me.

"Your freezing!" she stated. I wanted to roll my eyes really bad, but I thought better of it.

"Come on, we can't have you looking like snowman on Christmas!"

She took my hand and, before I knew it, I was in a whole new world! It was a glorious kingdom on the clouds! And that's not the best part! All around us were faeries! Lots of different ones! I had read about them before, ( that's basically all I did do in the pound.) There were Earth, Fire , Light, Wind, Water, Darkness, EVERYTHING! I was freaking out when my faerie took me into a small cloud.

"Umm, excuse me, but what's your name?" I asked her timidly. Usually, I was bold and said what ever I wanted, but I felt timid in front of all these beautiful creatures.

She smiled and said "Tina, I'm Tina the snow faerie!"

"Cool." was all I could say. We continued walking for a while then we came into a spring, with lots of water, and some sick looking pets and there owners.

" What would you like me to grant" I turned to look at Tina, surprised.

"What?" I asked her.

" I can make one wish come true. What would you like, and I want you to think of something really good." she replied.

"Ummmm, ok?" I said, I put my finger to my chin and looked up. "What would I want?" An adventure with Garin and Jacques? To explore the whole Neopia? Own every book in the world? Get my master back?

I thought all of these over. I decided no to each of them. An adventure would be fun, but I'm not sure how I would handle it, or if they would even let me. I'll explore our world someday, perhaps, but not right now. I'm already working on the book thing, and I don't want help with that. My owner out grew me, no matter what I do I can't change that. And besides, I would rather have her love me than just own me. I thought about it for a few more minutes, then I decided I knew what I wanted. "Is it true," I began, " That every year, at this time, all of the faeries gather here and have a party?"

"Yes, it is!" said Tina with a glint in her eyes, it was obvious she was excited. " OK, we'll get you ready for the party and it'll be awesome!" I grinned really big an nodded my head,

" Thanks, but that's not what I was going to ask!"

"Then what would you like," asked Tina. She looked kind of sad, but I thought that would change once she heard my wish.

" I wish, that you could get all the faeries to have the party at the pound with me and the other pets there, you see, they believed in you guys more than I did, and we don't really ever have anything nice there, all we have are hand me downs and stuff. So could you do it?" I asked. She looked kind of weird, but then she turned back to normal so fast, I thought I had imagined it!

"OK!" she said, "but this might take a little while, we'll have to ask Fyora about it."

My eyes got really big, and I said, " the faerie Queen?"

She replied "yes" and grabbed my hand and before I knew it, I was in the biggest castle I had ever dreamed about!

"What would you like?" a deep powerful voice said. I looked up, and right there, in front of me, in real life, was the QUEEN of the faeries, Fyora! I could of yelled!

"Fyora, this little one, I found her a few hours ago, she was abandon a rather long time ago on Christmas Eve, and she made a wish that we could all go to the pound and celebrate down there. I know this has never been done before, but please!" she bowed so lowed, she was lying on the floor.

The Queen was looking at her, "It has never been done before." she said. " No one is even prepared for this. How surprised the Air faeries would be!" a grinned crossed her face for a moment. " Alright, I can agree to this. But, you must hurry and tell every one in the city of what is to happen!"

"Yes, my lady!"we both said as we bowed down before we raced out. In a matter of minutes, everyone knew of the new plans, and in a matter of moments, we were back at the pound, telling the story to the others as we decorated and prepared for the nights festivities. Some of us ran out to tell the shops and everyone who would listen of the grand events, while the faeries and the flyers hung decorations around the pound, the Soup faerie cleaned, along with the rest of the pets. In a few hours, everything was perfect, and the spell casters had said a spell together that made the pound grow 18 times it's original size! Everyone was having fun as the faeries helped all the pound pets get ready, while the Fire Faeries gave out extra cloths quest for us! They were so nice!

This is going to be the best Christmas ever, and it was all thanks to Tina! I looked around for her and found her dancing with Jacques, it was so cute looking! I walked up to her as the song ended, and Jacques went back to hang with Garin, Isca, and Caylis. I walked up to Tina and thanked her for everything! " I wouldn't have ever imagine that this could ever have happened, even in my dreams!" I said as I started crying into my hands. Tina pulled me close to her, and hugged me.

" I'll always be with you, Nola, remember that." after that I went back to dance with Maria, and the rest of the night was history as we welcomed the new year with a renewed hope. I started laughing to myself, " At least, until tomorrow!"

The End


End file.
